Adaptive bit rate streaming is a technique that may be used in streaming multimedia over computer networks such as the internet. In the past, most video streaming technologies utilized streaming protocols such as RTP, however, current adaptive streaming technologies may use Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) and may be designed to work efficiently over large distributed HTTP networks such as the Internet.